France
France is a country in Western Europe officially known as the French Fifth Republic, with several overseas territories and islands located on other continents and in the Indian, Pacific, and Atlantic oceans. Its capital and largest city is Paris. It is among the six founding members of the European Union. It is bordered by Spain and Andorre to the southwest, Italy to the southeast, Switzerland and Germany to the east, and Belgium and Luxembourg to the northeast. There are a few but subtle references to France in the Grand Theft Auto series. References GTA 2 *Ulrika Afrique, the girlfriend of the Zaibatsu boss in the Anywhere City chapter Uno Carb, has the French word Afrique in her name. Afrique is French for Africa. GTA III *There is a French flag in the Orbit Building in east of Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *"Belle ville", as in Belleville Park, is French for "beautiful city". *Claude is a French name. Vice City *Pierre La Ponce is from France. *In the mission Mall Shootout, Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez sends Tommy Vercetti to retrieve some guidance chips used in French missile technology. The deal goes awry and is ambushed by French law enforcement. *The GIGN (Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale) and DGSE (Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure) make two appearances, once in the mission Mall Shootout when intercepting the deal between Tommy Vercetti and Pierre La Ponce, and a second time in the mission All Hands On Deck when they attempt to capture/kill Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez. *The Haitians speak some French words with, sometimes, the Haitian Creole accent. *There's a store in Little Haiti called Belle Maitresse Beauty Salon, "Belle Maitresse" means "Beautiful Mistress" (or alternatively "Beautiful Teacher"). *There's a church in Little Haiti called "Église Baptiste De La Régénération" (or "Baptist Church of Regeneration" in English). * There's a holiday shop named Avec Moi Holidays. Avec Moi is french for "with me" San Andreas *As with Vice City, there's a Belle Maitresse Beauty Salon, located in Angel Pine. *Richard Goblin's World of Coq restaurant chain is French. Liberty City Stories *On the LCFR radio station, there's a radio show named Coq-o-Vin, hosted by Richard Goblin. Vice City Stories *Le Singe d'Arbre is a French-named café in Little Haiti. However, it is written in incorrect French. The name should translate as The Monkey of the Tree ("Le Singe de l'Arbre"), but instead translates as The Tree's Monkey. GTA IV *Some pedestrians speak French. *Paris can be seen on the television channel CNT. *According to Weazel News, the French government is considering requesting the return of the Statue of Happiness. *Babiesovernight.com offers "Feminine chain-smoking French babies". *Derriere - A business, it means "behind", it's to a synonym to the human buttocks, as seen in the store logo. *Fourchette - A clothing company, seen in Peepthatshit.com, it means "fork". *Le Chien - A high-end fashionable clothing company featured in Peepthatshit.com, it means "the dog". *The "American Travel: The European Travel Guide" website mentions France and includes several derogatory French stereotypes. The website also claims Brussels is in France. GTA IV: TBoGT *Arnaud is from France. Luis Fernando Lopez has two random encounters with him. Once in Algonquin where they converse and Luis eventually drives him to a massage parlour in Chinatown and a second time in Bohan. GTA V *Fabien LaRouche, who is Amanda De Santa's Yoga instructor, is French. *Marie Antoinette is mentioned on the website Yourdeadfamily.com. * The French flag is among the numerous flags in front of the Jetsam Terminal. *A clothes shop is called Caca, which means "poo" in French. *The car manufacturer Cheval is French for horse. *Bourgeoix is a French cognac. *When Trevor is caught up in traffic by cyclists, one thing he yells at them is "go to France with your bicycles", referring to Le Tour de France. *A stripper at the Vanilla Unicorn, Fufu, is from France. *On the Jock Cranley website on the EyeFind browser the player can take part in a patriotism test. If the player scores badly on the patriotism test text pops up at the bottom of the screen: "If you hate America so much get the fuck out and go live in France. Part of it is in Canada." (refering to Quebec) "Or vote Jock Cranley and turn your life around." *The Canis Kalahari is based on the French Citroen Méhari, and the Southern San Andreas Super Autos website claims the Kalahari is still used by the French military. *Truffade is a French automotive manufacturer. *It can be implied that Lézard is a French brand, judging that it parodies the Lacoste company (lézard ''is French for ''lizard). *Le Chien stores can be found in Los Santos, with one located in Rockford Plaza on Las Lagunas Boulevard. *The San Andreas Flight School Update added a France Chute Bag in the game. *Bob Mulét, the owner of Bob Mulét barber shops, is a French stylist. *There are two streets in Los Santos named Calais Avenue and Normandy Drive, a reference to the city of Calais and the region of Normandy. *Tanisha Jackson mentions on her Lifeinvader page that her new boyfriend is taking her on holiday to Paris in the next year. Trivia *GTA V sold 1,951,000 copies in France during 2013, thus making it by far the best-selling game of the year. Navigation Category:Countries Category:European countries